


in case it wasn't clear

by gemini_hyuck



Category: JENO - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom, jaehyun - Fandom, jaemin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck
Summary: in which jaemin helps his best friend date the cute barista.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 15





	in case it wasn't clear

“dude there is no way in hell i’m passing that trig test.” jaemin moaned as we pushed open the door to sun & moon cafe. it was our daily coffee place. 

“bub you’ll be fine! you studied super hard and you even helped me understand all of it.” i said as we moved to our usual table. “whose turn is it this time?” i added. jaemin and i took turns paying when we went but we often lost track of whose turn it was.

“i think it’s yours?” jaemin muttered softly. i nodded and grabbed my wallet from my bag. 

“i’ll be right back. the usual?” he nodded absently, eyes on his phone. i rolled my eyes and playfully shoved his head forward as i walked up to the counter. “hi! i’ll have the usuals for jaemin and i.” i said as i reached into my wallet for my card. when i didn’t hear a response i looked up and internally gasped. there was the most beautiful man i’d ever seen standing behind the register with a very confused expression on his face. 

“i’m so sorry i hadn’t realized taeyong had hired someone new!” he chuckled lightly and i relaxed instantly.

“that’s alright you must be a regular. can i take your order? i’ll remember it for next time.” he winked at my and i took note of his long eyelashes and beautiful brown eyes as i blushed. 

“i’ll have an iced americano with two shots of espresso and another iced americano, no water and six shots of espresso.” his eyebrow quirked at the second order and i laughed. “nana kinda loves coffee.” he opened his mouth in a silent “ah” then proceeded to ring up the drinks. 

“can i have your name? for the order i mean.” he added quickly when i raised my eyebrows at him. 

“i’m just messing with you. my names y/n.” he nodded, a soft blush on his cheeks.

“$7.50 for both.” i handed him my card and a few seconds later it was back in my wallet and i was watching him make the drinks. 

“so you must be fairly new since i’ve never seen you around.”

“yeah i just transferred from seoul university. hopefully i’ll fit in here well. everything is so different!” i smiled warmly at him.

“you’ll fit in just fine. don’t worry. you seem like a laid back person, you’re very sweet-” i paused as he handed me my espresso and took a sip. “and you make a perfect iced americano!” his eyes turned to crescents as he smiled, handing me the other cup. 

“thanks y/n. i really appreciate it.” i nodded to him with a smile, grabbed jaemin’s drink and headed back over to our table. when i got there he was already looking at me. a sly grin started to make an appearance on his face and i internally groaned.

“so y/n. what took so long with the drinks? do tell.” i glared at him as i took my seat across from him. jaemin leaned across the table towards me getting up in my face. “it wasn’t that cute barista was it? no it definitely wasn’t cute barista.” i shoved his face away as mine turned red. 

“shut up jae you’re so annoyingggg.” he grinned widely and wiggled his eyebrows at me. 

“i’m annoying because i’m riiiight” he sang. “i mean i can’t blame you he’s gorgeous. his hair, his perfect teeth, pretty smile, nice eyes.” i smirked at that.

“careful nana jeno will get jealous.” jaemin was bi but tended to lean more towards guys. that being said he could probably get any girl or guy he wanted. he was one of the popular guys at our college. his boyfriend jeno was another popular but for a different reason. jeno gave off a cool, untouchable vibe, coming off rather serious and quiet. to us he was nothing more than a big teddy bear. jaemin rolled his eyes at my words.

“oh please jeno knows i only have eyes for him.” i laughed at him knowing well it was true. in truth i envied their relationship. they were the perfect relationship, jaemin’s outgoing and sunshine personality balancing out jeno’s cold resting face and slightly more reserved attitude. “-n! y/n!” i zoned back in as jaemin waved a hand in front of my face.

“sorry what?”

“i said if you don’t go ask for his number i’ll do it for you.” my eyes widened at the threat. 

“you wouldn’t” i narrowed my eyes at him and he raised an eyebrow, daring me to challenge him. the side of his mouth quirked up as i didn’t back down and i realized what he was about to do. before i could react he snatched my phone off the table and marched up to the counter. he spoke loud enough that i could hear him but quiet enough so the other people couldn’t.

“hi! i’m jaemin y/n’s best friend. she wants your number but won’t come over and ask for it. would you mind putting her out of her misery?” he gave jaehyun a big smile and handed him my phone, unlocked. jaehyun laughed at that and nodded taking my phone and putting in his number. jaemin shamelessly looked him up and down then winked as he took my phone back. he strutted back over, a smug smile on his face. “you’re welcome.” i rolled my eyes at him but took my phone. i scrolled through looking for his contact and laughed when i saw the name. he had put his name as “that cute barista guy <3″. i looked up at the counter and he winked at me. 

jaemin and i finished our drinks and decided to head back home. jaemin and i lived in an apartment together but jeno was over so often he basically lived there. most of his clothes where at our place and he slept in jaemin’s room. as we headed out my phone rang. i pulled it out and saw jaehyun’s contact flash across the screen. i smiled and answered turning around to face him.

“yes?” i asked as he walked out around the counter. 

“you wanna hangout sometime? maybe show me around?” i nodded and we both hung up. 

“when is you shift over? just out of curiosity?” jaemin asked. jaehyun checked his schedule on his phone quickly before looking at his watch. 

“it ends in 3, 2, 1! and i’m free!” he said dramatically making us laugh. 

“you should come over and hang out for a little bit!” he looked at me for confirmation then, upon receiving it, turned back to the hyperactive boy.

“sure. i’ve got nothing to do tonight.” jaemin and i hopped into his car and watched as jaehyun walked over to a gorgeous sleek black motorcycle. a motorcycle that looked very familiar. we took off towards our apartment complex, jaehyun following closely behind. as we pulled into the lot we saw jeno’s car parked right next to jaemin’s usual spot. jaehyun pulled in a few spots down and walked over to the car. he opened the door for me and i smiled shyly at him as i got out. we walked to the elevators, and got in, jaemin pushing the button for the fifth floor. as we passed the fourth floor jaehyun muttered something softly under his breath. i turned toward him slightly.

“what did you say?” he smiled softly.

“that was my floor.” both our eyes widened as we looked him. 

“you live in this complex?” he nodded, amused at our reactions. “how did we not know someone moved in?” we looked at each other then back at him. the doors of the elevator opened and we snapped out of it. we made our way to jaemin and i’s apartment and unlocked the door. jaemin pushed the door open and we all walked in. upon hearing the door open jeno waked out of the bed room, hair messy in just sweats. jaehyun leaned towards jaemin and whispered a question but they were close enough that i heard it. 

“boyfriend?” he asked. jaemin, not quite understanding, nodded his head a big smile on his face. jeno walked over to us hugging jaemin and kissing my cheek. jeno and jaemin had always been like brothers to me so i didn’t think anything of it. the boys to jaehyun to the living room to play video games and i went to the bedroom to change. jaemin and i slept in the same room but there were two different beds. we also had a guest room but it was fairly small. i changed into a pair of leggings and the first hoodie i saw laying on jaemin’s bed. i headed back into the living room to see the boys all playing mario-cart. i sat on the couch behind jeno who leaned back against my closed legs. jaemin sat next to him on the floor, jaehyun on the couch next to me. 

“y/n! you’re just in time we’re about to start a new game!” jaemin smiled widely at me. we played video games for hours on end then jaehyun decided to head back to his room. he apparently had an early shift in the morning. we all said goodbye and i walked him to the door as the boys started a new game. 

since that day he’d been over all the time almost as jeno as long as his schedule would allow it. when he started at our university he did as well as i knew he would. boys and girls alike swooned over his prince like visuals and cool but kind personality. he was also incredibly smart, catching up on everything he had missed quickly, soon having all A’s. despite being the school’s golden boy he always only hung-out with us. we went to parties together on weekends and friday night movies soon became a tradition. months flew by and suddenly it was winter. jaehyun had become a staple part of our little group, i even had an extra key made for him and he soon became used to walking in on the three of us laying on each other knocked out after classes, wrestling in the living room, or screaming at each other as we played video games. he quickly became like brothers with jaemin and jeno. and i had developed a big fat crush on my now best friend.

“i don’t know jaemin. i just don’t think he likes me like that. i’ve been trying to be obvious but he just doesn’t seem to see me in that way. i think he just thinks of me as a friend.” i could practically see jaemin roll his eyes through the phone.

“trust me he likes you. i can tell. have i ever been wrong before?” that was true. jaemin’s instincts as far as guys had always been spot on. “i don’t know what it is that’s stopping him but i’ll figure it out.” i smiled, thankful to have a friend like jaemin.

“thanks nana i really appreciate it.” he hummed in affirmative then hung up. later that day the boys came home from classes. they yelled their usual hello as they kicked off their shoes by the door. 

“hey guys jaehyun will be over later to help us.” we had bought christmas decorations a while ago but had yet to put them up. we decided to start with the lights then do the tree when jaehyun got here. by the time he showed up we only had one strand of lights left that we were saving for the tree. he helped jaeno set up the tree then we started on the ornaments. i noticed that jaeno’s side was almost overwhelmingly full due to them being unwilling to leave each others side. i rolled my eyes and moved them to the back of the tree where there were almost no ornaments. jaehyung and i worked on the front, the sides pretty much covered. we screamed/sang christmas songs as we worked, cheering jaehyun on when we realized he had a beautiful singing voice. at last the only thing missing was the angel. jaehyun offered to give me a boost and i nodded, taking the angel from jeno. i hopped up onto his back and leaned forward, placing the angel on the tree. he bent down, letting me off. jaemin plugged in the lights and we took a step back to admire our hard work. jaemin wrapped his around me and jeno and i wrapped mine around him and jaehyun. we all smiled at each other as we just stood there enjoying each others company. 

by 9 we were all sat on the couch or the floor, each with a mug of hot chocolate, watching cheesy christmas movies. jeno and jaemin were at their usual spots on the floor, jaemin leaning back against the arm of the couch, jeno leaning back on my legs. jaehyun was pressed up next to me. after the third movie i tapped jeno’s shoulder so i could stand up. jaehyun glanced up at me a questioning expression on his face. i motioned to my mug and he nodded, looked down at his own empty mug and stood up. we walked into the kitchen and he grabbed the milk, holding his hand out for the hot coco packets. i handed them to him and watched as he worked. once they were both in the microwave he turned to me with a shy smile. 

“so how long have you know jeno and jaemin?” i laughed softly finding the question odd considering how long we’d all been around each other. 

“well i’ve known jaemin since elementary. we met jeno junior year of high school. and now we’re all sophomores!” he nodded slowly and i could tell he was estimating the time in years. 

“and y’all have been together for how long?” i tilted my head, confused by his wording.

“what do you mean together?” he blushed lightly at my question and rephrased for me. 

“like how long have you all been dating?” i looked at him for a second trying to decide if he was serious. once i determined he was, in fact, dead serious i burst out laughing. i laughed for a good while before i finally calmed down.

“oh my god. you thought we were all like together together?” he nodded slowly, unsure because of my reaction. i realized i must have offended him by laughing and back tracked. “oh no i wasn’t laughing at you, i just thought it was funny. jaemin and jeno are together but i’m single. jaemin is just really cuddly and we kinda get pulled into it. and these boys are basically like brothers to me and i’m like a sister to them so we’re all just super comfortable with each other.” i explained. jaehyun looked like a weight had just lifted off his shoulders. 

“oh thank god.” he breathed out. “that means i can finally do this without feeling bad.” in one long stride across our small kitchen he was in front of me, taking my face into his large hands and leaning forward. his lips tasted like the hot chocolate we’d been drinking and the popcorn we’d had earlier that night. my hands landed on his chest as i pushed myself up on my toes to meet his height. he felt me struggle to stay on my toes and slid his hands under my thighs picking me up. he sat me on the counter and stood between my legs. just as he slipped his tongue into my mouth jaeno popped their heads into the kitchen. 

“hey are y’all good it got really- OH MY GOD” jaemin screeched as he processed the sight in front of him. to be fair it wasn’t the best position. jaehyun’s hands were up my shirt and mine were in his hair, my back arched into him. not to mention his tongue in my mouth. jeno just laughed at his boyfriend, pulling him out by the back of his shirt. we could hear his loud protesting as jeno dragged him back to the couch. 

“STOP I NEED TO HAVE A TALK WITH HIM. SHE’S MY BABY SISTER. SHE’S NOT ALLOWED TO BE DOING THAT.” i rolled my eyes and yelled back.

“i’m still older than you nana! and so is jaehyun!” jaehyun rested his forehead on my neck as he laughed.

“sorry hyung!” jeno yelled. 

“so does mean you’ll be my girlfriend now” he asked, raising his head to look at me. i set my hands on his shoulders and schooled my expression. 

“no. i just made out with you because i have no feelings for you and i definitely haven’t wanted to date you since like day two of us hanging out.” he rolled his eyes, so incredibly done with me and i laughed pulling him back to me so i could kiss him again. “in case that wasn’t clear” i said as i pulled back, “i’d love to be your girlfriend.”


End file.
